


and what makes you think i wanted a cupcake

by GoingKnowhere



Series: of moodboards and ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Meet-Cute, Moodboards, Reader-Insert, Teasing, the fic itself is gender neutral, women of color used as reader representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Reader is a travel writer who is back in NYC after a recent trip and falls into a routine of getting coffee at a local shop and getting some work done. As it happens, Bucky also frequents this hole-in-the-wall cafe and definitely takes notice of the new patron





	and what makes you think i wanted a cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Check the bottom for notes!

**_and what makes you think i wanted a cupcake_ **

 

_*I do not own the images used nor do I claim ownership of these images._

 

* * *

 

 

_Toffee Crunch with Caramel Frosting._

 

The name from the small note card in the coffee shop’s display case filtered to the front of your mind as you stared down at the small cupcake on the saucer before you. Underneath it rested a scrap of paper reading,  _“Hi  - Bucky.”_  Glancing up at the worker beside your table, a teen boy who was most likely just trying to get money for college, you opened your mouth to speak. He cut you off with a wave of his hand. “The man over there got it for you.” Then promptly walking away without giving you the option to say anything, you were left to peer around the small shop, wondering which patron was this  _Bucky_ who had a cupcake delivered to your stationary strewn table. 

 

Your eyes quickly settled on a man watching you from across the shop; one who gave you a soft grin and a half hearted wave before cutting his way through the tables towards you. Tall, with broad shoulders clad in a black t-shirt and a tan jacket, his sharp jawline, blue eyes, and long hair…

 

This man was gorgeous. 

 

“Uh, hi…,” he said once he was at your window-side table for two, his gloved hand readjusting its grip on the chocolate shake he held. 

 

_God_ , even his voice was lovely. 

 

Grabbing the slip of paper, you held it up and tipped your head to the side. “I’m guessing you’re Bucky?”

 

“Yeah.” Bucky cleared his throat and nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, I noticed that you came in everyday to work and I thought that, maybe, you would like a treat with your coffee today.” He said it smoothly, with a charm that had your heart stuttering at the verbal proof that this beautiful specimen had taken an interest in you. 

 

Yet, as flattering as that was, there was one major problem you had with his ice-breaker.

 

“And what makes you think I wanted a cupcake?” 

 

Obviously that was not what Bucky expected you to say because his dark brows furrowed in confusion. “Uh, because  _everyone_ loves cupcakes?”

 

That had you chuckling in amusement. “Not me.” 

 

“ _What_?!” In a moment, your table for one became a table for two as he sat down, gently placing his shake down on a sliver of table showing through the mess of your papers. “How can you not like cupcakes?”

 

You shrugged a shoulder, taking another sip of your coffee. “I ate too many when I was little, got sick, and haven’t cared for them since.” With a considering look, you added, “I’m more of a brownie fan anyways if I have to be honest.” 

 

Catching onto your challenge, Bucky snorted, eyes sparkling with bemusement. “If I buy you a brownie would you allow me to stay and ask you questions about what you’re doing with all these papers?” He waved his hand at the round table you now shared. “Who on Earth writes by hand these days anyways? Thought it was tech or nothing at this point!” 

 

“Me, again,” you replied, laughing. Computers were nice, but good old fashioned pen and paper was still your preferred method when out traveling. You didn’t have to worry about losing a charge when it came to pen and paper. “And if you toss in another drink with that brownie I’ll consider answering your questions. I need a break from writing as it is.” 

 

“Perfect!” He chirped. And as he got up to go make the new order you couldn’t help but find yourself excited for what was to come. 

 

xo ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr on November 12th, 2018 - With the recent news that came out while I was working on finishing this story, I want to take a quick moment to express my sorrow over the loss of Stan Lee. A visionary and a changer of many lives in this world, he will be dearly missed ♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> This is the very first Bucky Barnes fanfic that I’ve ever posted if you all can believe that! I adore Bucky and I don’t know why it’s taken this long lol! The need to make something for him came very quickly yesterday and a quick chat with @jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets had me really feeling Coffee Shop!AU for him :D. I had a few reader pic options that involved tan sweaters, but I really liked the green for this…even though the tan would have matched the board better…but the green…*has regrets…sort of…*


End file.
